


GoChiWeek 2018 Writing Prompts

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, F/M, Gochiweek2018, Kisses, Once Upon A Time, prompts, the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: Writing prompt collection from days 2-7 on Tumblr for GoChi week 2018, for art and fanfiction devoted to this couple.





	GoChiWeek 2018 Writing Prompts

**Day 2 Prompt: Dancing**

A level of clouds, small and white barely able to block out the sun that still radiated over the small landscape, the birds were flapping their wings and looking down at the ground below. But a pair of beings soared higher then the clouds, so lost in each other they were no longer visible to humans, perhaps the angels above them or the god of the world but even they did not cast a glance towards them.

The sounds of jubilation, laughter, giggles, and fun escaped as one sailed towards the other, a woman on a golden cloud wearing orange training pants and a shirt far too big for her as she spun past another man wearing his blue boxers and nothing else.

She would spin past, standing on both of her feet a brilliant smile and flushed cheeks as she came past, a swing from the left, a hook from the right.

He would block them, each one strong but playful, watching as how she sailed past him atop Nimbus, the freedom of her black hair spilling behind her in the wind. It brought a smile to his face as he urged her on, motioning with his one hand to come back at him.

A grin on her lips as she approached, "I stole your clothes, you think you can stop me!"

"Oh I'm petrified that you might take what little I have left!" He shouted back as she rocketed forwards her body bent into an angle.

Waiting for that moment as she leapt from the cloud, her foot outstretched as she aimed for his chest. The cry upon her lips as she came in for the blow and he waited.

Both arms crossed over his chest as he took it straight the force pushing him backwards allowing him to look up at her and smile. She twisted in the air flipping backwards her toe grazing the bridge of his nose and she caught herself back atop the golden cloud before flipping behind him.

Her arm shot outwards to grab him but too slow as he grabbed her wrist and took her from her perch and spun her around and around.

She laughed, he laughed before flinging her up into the air, no fear held in her eyes as she rolled back down from the heavens her arms stretched out as his own.

He beheld brown eyes shining with nothing but the love she had for him, for them. He returned it equally as she came down looking into his rich obsidian eyes that spoke so loudly too her.

Landing together in each others arms, a fit of laughter and delight. He floated downwards with her head buried in his chest, her arms wrapped around his back letting him feel her happiness as if it was his own.

"I love it when we Dance Goku…" She sighed content into his chest.

"I love it too Chi," Goku replied stroking the back of her head. To him sparring and dancing were one in the same, it was playful, meaningful, and something that was theirs alone.

"I'll miss it though," Chi-Chi admitted a bit sadly, but Goku kissed the top of her head to reassure her.

"Nah it'll be great, you finally got your wish!"

"Being married to you was my wish Goku, having our first child together I thought would come a little faster. But I'm okay with this." She said still slowly falling from the air in his arms. "Still our dancing helped make this life together, and I'll just be sad it'll be a year until we can dance again."

"Don't worry, I'll be here and so will Nimbus, just next time don't jump out in my clothes and make me chase you up here when you discovered you were pregnant."

She laughed, "I was just so excited… I couldn't stop myself." She tilted to look up into his face as he spiraled downwards towards the ground with her in his arms, "I love you Goku."

"I love you to Chi-Chi."

Sealing their last dance for awhile with a Kiss until Nimbus caught them and brought them home so that they might prepare for their next dance of being a parent.

* * *

 

* * *

**Day 3: The Truth**

As I look upon his face there's nothing there but innocence and happiness. A joyful expression one looking for adventure. There is nothing there that would make me afraid, that would make me not want to trust him.

From the moment I pulled myself up onto that Cloud I knew the truth that I would never forget this boy called Goku as he helped me try to find the Bansho fan to help save home from the ravages of fire mountain.

It was there when I blushed like the little girl I was when Goku asked me if I was going to think about him. Of course how could I not? He helped save my home, my father, and me. I knew that this boy meant something to me.

Only later the next year when I was picking flowers by the lake did I learn another Truth, that I hadn't forgot about Goku and that I wanted to marry him. Sure it was childish, young and youthful naivety but I still wanted to marry him.

He gave me that red shiny apple wondering if I was hungry, I thought it was so cute, that the Goku I wanted to marry was thinking about my well being. Then I asked him if I could be his bride and what did my Goku say?

He said yes, he promised me that I would be his bride and then we got into a sparring match. Goku taking what I said about marriage and being together to its logical end, that we had to fight, that fighting even in a sporting manner was what was needed.

Punching and kicking at each other until we were both exhausted, Goku smiled and offered to take me home.

Then he saw my village and fought the monsters of the Red Ribbon and the man Emperor Pilaf without even thinking about it. He was trying to do things right to get back his grandpa's dragonball. I wished him well as he sped off…

We never did end up getting married that day. The truth was falling for him even more, that I could no longer pretend that Goku was some minor passing fling or fancy.

So many years later we met again, and I couldn't believe it seeing him again. Goku had become so tall and was just as cute as I remembered. The feelings swirling in my heart told me that everything here was perfect.

I would reveal myself to my Goku, he would sweep me off my feet in excitement at seeing his bride and we could be the happiest couple to be on the planet. I was so excited and nervous it took me so much effort to come over and finally talk to him.

But then my world crashed down around me, Goku didn't recognize me, he had forgotten everything about me and no doubt our promise.  _How could you?_ I was so angry, it was the truth, that I wanted him to hurt and then when we fought I could take out all my frustrations on him, that he treated me as if I were nothing, that everything we had done and said together was nothing. When it meant everything to me.

I hated Goku, I hated him so much in that day, and that was the truth.

And yet despite all my anger, and my desire to beat Goku none of it came to pass. Goku effortlessly beat me and broke me heart as he recalled the promise he made to me.  _It was a mistake… you thought a Bride was food?_ I was ready to cry and were it not for my Goku I don't know what would've happened to me that day if left alone.

He asked me to marry him, I couldn't believe it and I told him yes.

Because the truth is, I have always loved you Goku and I always will.

* * *

 

* * *

**Day 4: Once Upon a Time**

Once upon a time I was but a boy, I had no ambition, no desires, merely lifes day to day trials. Where I worked, trained, hunted, and just had a life where I did not know anything.

Then I met you, Chi-Chi, I met you on the world of Armageddon in a place where death was nothing but a certainty for so many, where we lived and breathed in the imperium of man. How things were so much simpler, but until our world was beset upon by the vile Ork's, forces of Chaos and Xeno's invaders.

I thought that you died, that I wasn't strong enough to save you even though I was just a boy with a stick.

But that was before I was changed, before the transformation, the endless gene therapy sessions, where I became more than a normal person. I gained so much power, so much strength, I endured the pain that killed so many of my brothers in arms. But it was your face, the way you helped me, how we shared apples together. Where it was just you and I did not forget your face, your smile, and how much you helped me.

Even that day when you kissed me before you had to go, it was the last time I saw you and the way your brown eyes were filled with tears. I still dream and remember the way it was and I held onto it.

Then I was selected to become an Astartes, I had a chance to become superhuman and a member of the Iron Fist. I accepted the gene seed implementations, the extra surgery's the added organs and the tempering that turned me from just another man and further than a space marine. I became even stronger than my battle brothers making my Primach Rogal Dorn even take notice of me. Unlike my brother's my black spiked hair raised high into towards the heavens and was blessed in a golden touch.

Touched by the emperor, I was the golden templar whose hair and teal eyes were so bright that one might see the emperor in them.

I became a Captain Sigismund who took me that one step further, I wore the best armor, carried the most powerful weapons into battle. Wearing my powerful Terminator power armor I threw myself into the most furious fighting when the time called for it, I did it all in the name of the Emperor of mankind. My black and white armor was covered in red from so many enemies, I slayed so many that even if I lived a hundred lives I would never recall them all.

For a time I forgot, I forgot about the person who made me this way.

Then I saw you… I laid my eyes upon you, but of course you did not recognize me. I saw you as the Canoness, the way you looked, how you had become more than that little girl I knew from years ago. You were a full bodied woman, one of the most powerful in the sisterhood. But I did have the chance to approach you, the tides of war were all around us.

I had a childish thought that night, I dreamed that you and I would be able to be together again, that we might go back to the way things were once a long time ago. But it was foolish of me to think that. You and I were just so different.

But we did come together, I was dispatched with a platoon of my battle brothers to aid in the destruction of an Ork raiding party upon one of the hive highways upon Armageddon.

Who knew it would be here that I would come across you, the way you and the daughters of the emperor were fighting would make any brother proud. You held your ground with sword and bolt pistol. Cutting down a dozen Xeno's and not once did you back down. You screamed and fought and I could not but feel my blood boil and make both of my hearts beat faster.

'For the Emperor Black Templars!' I screamed through my helmet as we charged towards your position, the heavy thunder of our bodies as I led the charge with my ten foot power maul. It was there I saw your face turn towards me, and maybe just maybe you knew it was me. I smashed through the ranks of greenskins without worry, seven from just my weight of power armor and mace alone. Then I raised my weapon to the sky and slammed it down into the concrete road below sending another ten plummeting downwards as the damaged material could no longer support them.

Then I stood at your back, you stood at mine as together we fought, how many of the vile beasts did I catch with my mace to have you sever their heads from their bodies with one quick slice of your blade. Then you would need to reload and you would move to my front as I used my boltstorm gauntlet to sweep away ranks until you would take up and pick them off at range.

At the end of the hour we stood atop a small mountain of corpses, my armor was scratched, dented and covered in green blood, but I was alright. Nothing that the mechanicus could not fix promptly except my mask was half missing from the explosion of a grenade.

It was then you looked up and saw me and in my eye looking down at you. I knew that you saw me, not another Astartes, but I was your Goku from years ago.

How I wanted to stay and speak with you, to tell you how much I had wished to see you again. That you and I both were serving the emperor and that one day we might be able to have the chance to properly meet.

But I could not, as the ork speed boys began to assault us from the rear, taking four of my battle brothers to the grave before we knew it. I pushed away from you and ran into the choking dust and let loose a battle cry as I smashed one of the ork bikes with my maul and sent the driver screaming into the air.

How I wished to have stayed and fought with you, but you were ordered to leave, to leave us behind as the seven of us would stand up against a hundred and detonate the highway so that the hive cities would not be overtaken by the Orks.

Fortunate as it was, we were saved by a warhound titan that approached and scattered the orks as they moved to surround and finish us off. The emperor is always with us, but I did not find you, I did not ever see you again. Yet in that moment I felt something that I had not felt in years, you were not simply adeptus soroitas, a sister of battle. I fought for more than emperor of mankind, I was fighting for you, to protect you and I did not know why. We were old friends, but that was years ago…

It is why I am sending you this letter my dear Chi-Chi, I wish to meet with you, to understand why I want to see you, why I want to be with you. Because once upon a time I would say that I loved you, but I wish to know if I still do.

Captain Son Goku, Black Templars

A man several feet taller than her stood in her doorway to her private quarters, his hair as golden as the sun eyes a burning teal. Wearing only his chapter training armor he looked down at her, the canoness. One who swore her life to the emperor and the ecclesiarch.

"Might you come inside Goku?" Chi-Chi asked feeling something stirring inside of her heart, something that she dared not speak aloud.

"I would Chi-Chi," He said ducking his head to enter her room, nearly twice her girth and weight, in addition to his height he was not the young boy.

"Would you… kneel down for me?" The sister asked her brother in arms.

Nodding his head, the warrior did so willingly, not sure as to why, their heads were eye level once again. "I want to know if what I feel is the same."

"The same as what?"

She did not ask permission, but soon her lips covered his own, her hands wrapped around his head and held him close. It was the kiss they had shared so long ago.

Once upon a time it would've been childish love, but now it was more than that as both man and woman found each other that night and their love for the emperor was naught stronger than the love they still shared for one another.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Day 5: Wish

Some secrets exist in every household. Never told because they can't be repeated as a man will do anything to protect and keep safe the ones he loves. For when it comes to those who mean the most, there can be no compromise.

And this he would wish that no one would ever know.

He had failed in several different lives to protect his family, through sickness, gods, and his enemies all around.

For this saiyan's blood is the strongest and thickest of them all.

No one will ever hurt my family, no one will ever cause them pain. I simply didn't understand it at first, I didn't know what I was doing because it felt right because it wasn't on the battlefield where things were so clear to me. Where it wasn't the rush of battle clouding my mind, where I felt I understood things so much better.

I can remember the first time… so very well.

The drunk came out of the bar, the back alley unlit as the ringing in their ears did not fade as they let the door slowly close behind them shutting out the light.

He couldn't see the man just on the other side of the dumpster, standing arms crossed. His sharp eyes locked onto the features of the balding man who stumbled slightly. The alcohol reeked off of his clothes and lips leaving nothing but the pungent taste in the air.

Even for a saiyan it made him sick.

"Eh?" The drunk realized that there was something to the side and he could even blink he found himself lifted into the air, a hand wrapped around his throat.

That sputtering of their lips, the helplessness of their actions as they realized there was no way to escape me.

The way their eyes look down at him and scream the question, why? "No one insults my wife and my unborn son." A thick snarl escaped his throat as Goku took him and slammed him down to his knees. "You called her a fat cow." Though his wife did not hear it, Goku surely did, the way his eyes looked at Chi-Chi with a disgusting lust.

Still unable to breath the man's eyes are almost bursting out of the edges of his sockets as the struggle for oxygen begins to overtake him. Looking only into the cold dark eyes of a man with black spikes and a twitching upper lip until the grip overtakes what little life he has left and falls into a small heap, the heavy bruises outlined from the sheer pressure exerted on his neck.

It was the first time and it would not be the last time, Goku's darker saiyan side would not allow anything slide. Many people who would spit as his wife, his children, none of them were spared his wrath. As a father, as a husband, and as a man he would do what must be done.

Coming home again late in the evening, Goku entered the bedroom to see Chi-Chi resting against the headboard of the bed reading a book. "Sorry about being late hun, I just lost track of time." Laughter and smiles were on his face as he came over kicking off his boots before getting ready for bed.

She stopped her reading as he came over, setting down the book in her lap as she turned and looked at her husband. "Goku… why do you do it?"

He stopped and looked at her confused. "Well gee Cheech sometimes I just lose track of time and-"

"Goku, I mean why do you go out and hurt people? I'm not blind or ignorant I see all of the strange deaths that always happen the next day after we go out in public, people strangled by something inhuman or who disappear without a trace in places that we were?"

Black eyes slowly lowered and looked at her, "Chi-Chi, I don't-"

"Tell me right now Goku," She looked squarely into his eyes. "Tell me that you weren't out doing something, I know what you smell like when you are fishing, training, and even just lost in thought out in the woods. I can smell the alcohol on your skin and the marks on your palms aren't hiding the truth. So please Goku tell me why?"

It was hard to deny, because she was looking directly at him. Averting his gaze would all but confirm his guilt, and he could never lie to her. Hiding the truth was one thing… but never lying. "Chi-Chi… I don't know." He exhaled releasing a deep sigh, "Something inside of me says its right."

"Why are you hurting people. I want an answer, what do they do?"

His obsidian orbs looked into hers expressing their deep regret that she had found out, that she had discovered a secret that he had thought kept for years. "They talk badly about you, they mock you and Gohan. They are bad people Chi-Chi, I won't let anyone insult you or our children. You are my wife and it's my duty to protect your honor, no man has the right to say anything bad about you, because I love you and you should never be hated, teased, or spit upon because your simply my wife."

She shook her head, "Come here Goku…" She said moving her book from her side and patting her hands atop her lap. Goku moved on the bed, laying his head into her lap allowing her to bring her hands over his chest as she looked down at him.

"Goku, I don't need you to defend me. Let them say and do what they want, because all I need is you, our boys, and our growing family. Living without you was harder than any horrible comments from those people who don't understand us."

"But-"

"Shh, just listen Goku." Chi-Chi told him, "I don't care what others say, because there's only one person whose opinion I care about and that's you." She leaned down to softly kiss his lips. There wasn't a protest, as he offered his own gentle apology with his lips. "I only need you to love me Goku and our family, I don't need you to protect me."

"Alright," He replied pulling her back down for another kiss. "If it makes you happy."

"It does my Son Kun." Her tongue slipped down and into his mouth, though she might not admit it, Goku's devotion for her and her family was something others might question. Just because he might not show it publicly did not mean she and their children weren't the most important things to him. They were everything and it was his wish to see that they were treated the best.

It was the type of love a woman could expect from a saiyan and she loved him all the same.

* * *

 

* * *

**Day 6: Lost and Found/Kisses**

"Did you find it?"

The saiyan's head turned towards his wife, she was holding her hands close to her bottom lip the impression from her teeth visible, she was upset and worry was running all over her features. He shook his head and he could watch her heart sink lower, they had been out here for over an hour and they couldn't find it. "Don't worry I'll keep looking."

Offering him a smile she went back towards the house hoping to find it.

Goku looked back towards the ground even using his heightened senses he couldn't see it. Chi-Chi had lost her mother's wedding ring, platinum band with a small topaz stone. A part of her mother's family for years, it was the same one she wore alongside her wedding ring that she had Goku 'buy' her.

One of the few keepsakes of the mother she never knew and held onto it dearly until today. The small little band had gone missing and Chi-Chi ws losing her mind trying to find it. She had all but ransacked every single inch of the house, leaving Goku out in the garden trying to see if it had fallen off out there.

It had been several hours of searching and still he was coming up empty. No shine, no subtle glimpses were helping him look. Even Goten was out looking around the house, the flutter of a golden super-saiyan as he attempted to look everywhere he could to help his mother.

His father was proud to see his son looking for his mom, though the areas he was searching weren't practical, "Not in the gutters or the chimney dad!" Goten exclaimed a face full of black soot as he pulled his once shiny blonde hair no smattered with dark spots.

"Go check around the walkway, I'll keep looking out here."

With a nod Goten went on all fours and began searching, using that saiyan nose to try and follow the scent of his mother and locate where she had been for most of the day.

The saiyan chuckled seeing so much of himself in his son, it reminded him of how he had tried to find Bulma by following her scent back when trying to fix the dragonball radar.

But there was little time for him to keep making this kind of progress, he wanted to make sure his wife had her momento back. Especially  _tonight,_ of all nights.

Releasing a breath, the saiyan decided to find his wife's ring. Letting his mind clear itself and slowly let go of everything, where his body and mind worked in perfect sync. Where thoughts and actions were blurred into one.

His hair flared becoming silver and white engulfing his body in a similar glow. He didn't feel himself moving or thinking. Merely action taking over as he pushed a hand through the ground, the minute movements below the surface had teased him. Brushing away several feet of top soil with his hands discovering a small burrow below the surface.

Silver eyes looked down into the dirt, a small nest of brown rabbits, the creatures friendly denizens of their garden, not pests as some would believe. They cleaned up the extra roots left behind and kept fresh tunnels for water and nutrients to pass between the layers. Except today they had something extra.

Multiple pairs of brown eyes looked up at the Ultra instinct saiyan but they did not flee or fear. "I'm sorry little guys but that belongs to my wife, but… this will do for a trade." Setting down a large head of lettuce by the hole he had dug out his other hand pulling the ring that had once been down in the dirt. Clearly it had slipped from Chi-Chi's finger and been brought down by one of the furry denizens. He could notice the small marks for his eyes but nothing that a human could see.

"Thanks for keeping this safe, I'll put the hole back." He smiled before in a instant fixing the entire hole.

Taking one full breath Goku then promptly fell backwards into his garden. The silver of his hair turning to black once again, "PHEW!" The effects of maintaining ultra instinct were so much, he could feel the burning inside of his heart though nowhere to the extent that it had been when he had fought in the tournament of power.

Taking a small break before rolling onto his stomach and getting back up Goku realized quickly that maybe… acting on that instinct hadn't been the best idea. "Oh man Cheech is gonna kill me since I ruined these clothes already. Noticing how all the dirt, mud, and marks were all over his clothes.

"Hey dad!" A voice shouted coming up from the side, "Did you get it!?" A smaller version of himself clamped onto his shoulder.

Holding up the shiny ring Goku chuckled, "Yep our family of bunnies found it for your mother."

"Ah cool-!" Goten exclaimed his hand grabbing the ring before his father could stop it and running inside. "MOM WE FOUND IT-!"

He felt the entire house shake as Chi-Chi no doubt stampeded her way back to recover her ring.

 _Perfect, leaves me just enough time to go change and get ready for our special night!_ Goku thought to himself quickly teleporting to his room, his hand grabbing at his shirt pulling it off.

Chi-Chi came back into the room to thank Goku for helping find her ring except as she walked in she realized the mess Goku was currently covered in. "Goku-!"

"Eeep!" Goku jumped slightly as he turned back around laughing. "Yeah sorry Cheech I got a little carried away."

She sighed shaking her head, "I'm grateful that you found it, but you didn't have to go and ruin your clothes. Tonight was going to be our  _special_ night, remember?"

Thinking quickly Goku slapped his palm into his hand, "Oh don't worry i'll make up for it Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi blinked, "Huh? What are-?"

Goku's hair flashed silver and before Chi-Chi could even twitch her finger. She felt something explode from inside of her.

Her legs were spread open, her dress pulled apart, panties missing the taste of her husband's lips upon her, his hands having disheveled her hair and caressed her body all over. "What-What happened?" She stammered completely unable to make sense of anything as she felt as if Goku and her had just made love but she had experienced it all in a single instant. As her tender folds leaked out white seed and the warm stickiness coated her exposed waist.

Goku was sitting on the bed a feeling of pure satisfaction as though not as the extreme of his wife as she felt the rush of more than a god make love to her in a moment. "Happy anniversary Chi-Chi." Except his wife was still shaking and couldn't hear him.

It would be another hour until she came back down, but smiling Goku laid himself down beside her and held her close and kissed her atop the head. She might be made, but Goku knew she wouldn't complain. They had the rest of the night after they got around to making dinner.

* * *

 

* * *

**Day 7: Coffee Shop AU**

Checking his watch to make sure he wasn't running late, as was a common problem with him some days. Still making his way from work, the minor clack of his leather shoes as he walked down the sidewalk. While normally he'd be going at a more leisure pace, today wasn't going to be that day.

He'd been doing his best on this planet to fit in, to be like all the regular people around him but no matter what he did it always seemed to blow up in his face. His education had been minimal, and knowledge of the working world even less.

But businesses always needed security, and keeping things safe was easy for him. His super human senses helped him keep in places that most would not allow someone like him to be in.

Wearing his silk white shirt and jet black dress pants he wouldn't appear out of place except for his extreme muscle mass, he got looks from all the place as on some hot days he would sweat through and expose layers of ripped tan flesh to all those around him. But today wasn't too hot, but it wasn't cool either.

Strolling towards one of the local places that people would go to, where drinking and socializing was normal. It was a thing that 'normal' people did, so he tried it too. He wanted to fit in more and more on this world because everything about him wasn't anything like anyone else. He had a mess of black spikey hair that no one could match. An appetite that rivaled any being on this world, and his strange changes that he experienced during the full moon.

However, that was for another time. Today he finally, FINALLY got a chance, through either sheer luck or perhaps pity he had the bosses daughter agree to more than just having coffee with him today.

It was like a semi date, he had met Chi-Chi over a year ago, always being one of their main security officers he always knew who was coming and going inside of the firm he worked for 'Fire Mountain', and having seen her many times as being groomed for her father's seat for the company.

Aside from speaking on regular greetings or at gatherings in passing. He'd never really had the chance to actually really talk to her. There was just something about her that he could not place a finger on, but the way she worked, talked, well everything about her he really liked. Plus she looked really amazing, having a secret if not dirty habit of keeping the security tapes of her when she changed in her office.

He would never tell her about that though, he liked his job.

Yet it was about that time as Goku strolled inside of the Coffee shop, a usual patron after a year. Everyone could recognize him some smiling others waving, he looked around to find if she was here.

At first glance he didn't notice her, checking his watch again he was sure that he wasn't late. But anyway it was alright, he wasn't eager or anything. Taking a small seat at his usual spot, he set his snack bag on the desk and in addition a small bouquet of purple roses. His Chi-Chi's favorite flower, not because she had said it before many times and he just knew off hand.

"Hey there Son Kun! The usual today?" One of the friendly servers said as he took his usual spot.

Offering his usual brilliant smile, Goku didn't waste a moment doing his best to be appropriate. A lot of the girl who worked here really liked him though he wasn't always entirely sure why. "Yeah the usual, but i'm expecting someone so could you get a vanilla espresso with caramel as well?"

"Oh?" the server noticing the small bouquet of roses and gave him a coy grin. "Son Kun, you're a doll."

Scratching his head and laughing sheepishly he blushed, "Yeah… It's not really a date, just coffee."

Winking at him, "Well bring more roses for us then if it's just coffee." She went back to get his order leaving Goku still a bit red in the face.

Strumming his fingers across the top of the table he waited patiently…

[***]

Goku returned to work no worse for wear than normal, it was probably expected. She had just lost track of time and probably just forgot, ' _No problem though, I'll just give her the coffee and get back to my rounds.'_

He headed towards Chi-Chi's office offering a soft rap on the door waiting for a response. When none was given he opened it up and walked towards her neatly organized and set up area. Everything was pristine, her multiple diplomas, awards, recognitions, and photos covering every inch of space.

He set her now cool coffee on her desk and his small bouquet of roses set off to the side. It wasn't his business to remain in her area for too long, doing what he needed before leaving. He had a job as one of the security supervisors.

So that was how it was, it wasn't the first time, though he had tried before. Pretending it was the first time… helped. He was used to being blown off most people he worked with didn't particularly enjoy his company for one reason or another. Every month he'd ask her out for coffee, she'd sigh, agree and never show up. He thought the roses today might mix things up, but of course it wasn't really anything new, it went back to the way things were expected to be.

Putting his black clip on tie back on, Goku went back to the front doors to man his post. ' _Business as usual.'_ It was all he thought on the matter as he stood where he was along with two other gentlemen who worked beneath him.

Sitting behind one of the counter's the two of them were idly playing cards, knowing that they wouldn't even have to lift a finger with Goku working, since he actually enjoyed it and nothing got by his freakish senses.

Offering polite hellos as he walked around the main lobby of the moderate sized building glass entrance. His smile bright and welcoming, as he acted as a semi greeter but at the same time was able to smell things on people, no one was exactly trying to bomb a law firm, but drugs were commonplace. Whether as evidence or for personal use, Goku always checked 'random' bags and found the contraband without ever being wrong.

Of course it gave him the opportunity to see everyone, including ' _her'_ how could he say hello if he had his nose behind a desk. That wouldn't happen would it?

Like clockwork, Chi-Chi, her father, and several associates entered the lobby. The burly 'Ox-King' as he was so dubbed for his sheer size opened the doors for his precious daughter, her hair neatly pinned in a bun, wearing her light blue business dress and heels. The doting father was all smiles, a teddy bear when around his little girl but a ferocious man in the law department. His unique features helping him earn recognition, which only made his career skyrocket faster than those who looked average.

"How is the Stetz case coming dear?" He asked, "If you need more help closing a settlement please tell me."

She rolled her eyes, arrogantly, "It should be settled by the weeks end father. I'll have them begging don't worry."

"Of course pumpkin, I know you will." He laughed as he walked inside.

"Hello Sir! How's your day going?" Goku asked with a wave not moving from his spot.

"Ah hard at work, Goku? That's what I like to see from you everyday." He chuckled, having grown to like the crazy haired man. "The day is going well."

"Hello to you as well Miss Mao, equally well I hope?" He greeted her with another bright smile, but she didn't even look at him.

"It's fine Goku, everyday you ask me, if it isn't I will tell you." She sighed finding annoyance with his cheerfulness and how every single day he asked her how she was doing.

It's not that she didn't like the guy, he was a good employee but that was it. Her biggest problem with him was he was just plain weird. Like everything about him did not make sense to the future president of the company. Like he always asked her out for coffee when she could just order it and have it sent to her room.

I mean he was nice for the eyes, but the guy clearly couldn't take a hint. She just said yes to him so he wouldn't ask her again, this had been going on for about six months and each time she blew him off he would still come around and ask again.

Goku didn't say anything more merely nodding and going back to his duties without another word, the gathering ignoring the security guard and his eyes upon the lone woman of the group.

[***]

Chi-Chi was speaking with her father in her office direct line. "I've got that case settled, i've got a sit down meeting with Damyler tomorrow and several others so I'll be booked." One hand on her laptop, the other writing down her notes on her calendar on her desk. It was her multitasking mode.

"Alright peanut, don't work yourself too hard. I want you to live a bit and not lose yourself in this job." Her father chuckled as he could all but hear her roll her eyes. "Take care pumpkin, I love you."

Just like that she shut off the line ready to knock the damn phone into the garbage along with the old coffee and roses. This was her time, to prove herself, she was just about ready to turn 26 with the world almost at her fingertips. She couldn't squander it, she was-!

A soft knock on the door distracted her thoughts as she looked up, "Come in."

"Miss Mao? It's past seven."

' _Of course it would be him.'_ "Yes I am aware Goku, but I have far too much work to leave here." She didn't even look up.

"I see, well when you're ready to lock up let me know and if you need an escort to your car."

Still not even glancing up she waved him off with her hand.

"I will Goku, please let me know." ' _Talk about thick headed, why does he need to tell me like I don't know that already.'_ But she remembered something, "Oh one thing Goku," This time she looked up, after all she wanted to see his face as she told him. His body was half in the room looking at her. "My father and I are so happy with your work, we actually have you moved to our other building downtown as its new supervisor next week." ' _So no more pestering me, no more bothering me, or trying to get me coffee, you are out of here.'_ It had taken a bit of sweet talking her dad, as he did like all the hard work Goku did for them, but she figured a switch of position would make more sense. As she didn't want him fired… yet, but she was a bit sick of seeing him around here. She would find someone better and far less irritating for her nerves.

"Oh…" His eyes fell a bit but he still smiled. "Well thank you, it means a lot." Still he kept his appearance up and tipped his head slightly. "Take care Miss Mao." With that he turned and left her alone.

' _Well… that was disappointing, I was expecting some emotion but who cares, I won't have to see that weirdo again.'_

…

Chi-Chi had finally finished and was heading towards the main doors, it was all dark inside of the place save the lone security guard who was off behind his desk looking through monitors. She was all ready to call it a day except as she reached for her car keys she realized something. "Markus," Referring to the man on watch who looked towards her, "Do you have the keys to get back to the upper floors I forgot my keys again."

The man let out a snicker. "Mam, this is the fourth time this month."

Growling slightly, it wasn't her fault she had a million and one things to do. "Do you have them to go back up?" The entire building locked behind them, her office was locked and closed by the people working here, she didn't have a key to any of the other rooms as per their policy.

"I don't have them, but I know Goku does, he's working late tonight on the sixth floor but I'd be careful, something is going on up there since the camera's are going weird and he's trying to find out why."

That set her red flag straight up on alert, "Uhm, could you just go get them, I don't really want to go all the way back up and down again."

Shaking his head, "Sorry mam, but I can't, I'll page him to let him know you're coming up."

' _Oh great, and here I thought I wouldn't have too see him again… yay me.'_  With a grunt Chi-Chi turned back around and made her way up the stairs allowing her angry mood to dissipate a bit as she let some steam off storming her way up to the sixth floor.

Everything was dark save the dim lights in the ceiling, Chi-Chi looked around seeing that every room was locked and dark save one as it had a light on inside. "Welp that's where he is," Making her way towards the resource department area except as she did she heard someone coughing on the other side, it wasn't normal coughing, it sounded like they were in serious pain.

"What in the world?" She thought.

"Not… Tonight… Why Tonight?" A voice seethed sounding nothing like anyone she knew.

Her mind was trying to process this slowly, and rationally, ' _Breathe, first off it's probably Goku. He probably just ate something bad, I mean for crying out loud girl the guy eats enough food to die from overeating. Just knock ask him for the keys and you can go… '_ Though she was also berating herself for delivering that news of his relocation earlier and not later, as it was apparent that she had told him bluntly to get lost and spurned him. Not the best for a working environment and a man who was stronger than her dad and every single man in the building.

A low groan escaped as the light in the room flared up, like someone was turning up the brightness. A series of small bangs like someone was pounding on the floor came next as Chi-Chi really bit her lip, "I will kick your teeth in Markus for this shit, I shouldn't put up with his crap."

But she was Chi-Chi, she took a full breath and decided hell with it. She opened the door and called out. "Goku I need the key to get into my room."

The light that was once illuminating everything then died out just as quickly as it had flared up turning the entire room dark. A thick gulp of air came from around the cubicles as Chi-Chi knew that Goku was in here, and acting weirder than she was comfortable with. "Goku where are you, I know you are in here." She demanded not trying to have this situation play out more than she already liked.

Something skittered across the floor, Chi-Chi's eyes looking and seeing the keys. 'Phew', Taking a step towards them she was greeted with another burst of light and a groan of pain as Goku's voice strained and panted.

"Goku what is going on? Are you doing something-" She asked coming to grab the keys but as she picked them up she looked and saw a perplexing sight. A blonde haired man was leaning against the cubicle, his eyes were straining as if he was in pain, holding his stomach with one hand, while the other made a fist and was grinding into the floor.

Gasping, Chi-Chi back peddled… "WHAT THE HELL!?" She shrieked watching as the man strained and the blonde hair and glow died back out, she watched it all as Goku had literally transformed in front of her.

He rolled from his wall and onto all fours as he pushed himself up. He was sweating profusely, as he gripped at his chest… ' _Run… Run…'_ Was all he told himself, he pushed forwards grabbing at the window with both of his hands. Pushing it open, he had to get out of here, she couldn't see him… she couldn't know about his secret.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked her voice softening as she watched him pull himself out of the window. He was clutching at his heart and appeared to be in pain, "Goku stop, what is going on?"

"I… I… No." He struggled to speak as something surged through his body again, illuminating him a brilliant glow his hair flashing to blonde as he looked back towards Chi-Chi and saw his own reflection in his eyes. "Teal and blonde…" he had changed tonight under the full moon… he had turned off the cameras so he could ride out this session like usual except Chi-Chi came and saw him. Saw that he wasn't human, that he wasn't like her…

"Goku are you okay?" She asked coming closer but he shook his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I just liked you." He didn't know what he was saying, he was partially delirious. He struggled to crack a smile his vision was blurry as he still held himself up by the window's edge, the street was pretty far down… "How's coffee next week?"

Chi-Chi didn't get a chance to speak, she screamed as Goku fell from the window, she tried to grab at him as he fell but he plummeted out from the window. She stopped her heart racing as she waited for the heavy smack on the concrete below… except it never came. ' _Impossible… what… just… I don't know…'_ She struggled to come up with words as she made her way towards the window and looked down, there was nothing, no impression, no body, nothing.

She closed the window and took a step back from it running a hand through her hair she tried to be rational, but she stopped quickly afterwards. There wasn't anything about that, that was rational…

[***]

Sitting down calmly, her purse in her lap. Her hands in front of her folded together. She was waiting… very patiently… and calmly.

"Afternoon Miss, what can we get you?"

"Expresso with a shot of vanilla and Caramel." She said plainly.

"Comin right up."

She looked towards the door, and for once in her life she was wondering if she was the one being stood up. Though her logical mind told her this was crazy and there would be no chance he would show up. The other part of her brain told her this dealt with everything beyond logical.

But of course she liked being proven wrong as she turned towards her server to ask a question she felt someone sit down in front of her. Her eyes turned towards her side and saw him.

"Soo… Did you already order your coffee?"

Taking a breath she slowly turned herself to look at him, "Coffee isn't why i'm here Goku."

He looked away, "I guess that makes sense." He was really not sure what to say, "So uhm… can we talk?"

…

"Alright then," Chi-Chi said checking her watch, "Tomorrow then."

Goku blinked, "huh?" He had explained everything to her… "That was it."

Chi-Chi set out her money on the table as she fixed herself and looked at Goku, "Oh no Goku, this is the beginning."

"Beginning? What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Tomorrow we'll get coffee again, and we'll keep talking and from there I'll make my decision."

His head cocked to the side as he stared at her, "About what?"

She sighed, "I don't know... " moving closer towards his ear to whisper to it, "Perhaps about the fact that my stalker is a handsome alien and might want to go on a date with his hot boss?" She giggled and kissed his cheek, "You have my eye Goku, so don't waste it."

With that she strode from the shop without looking back, though she did have a final parting thought. 'I guess I should've taken him up on his offer sooner, I mean can you believe it! He fell for me! Oh this will be so much fun I can't wait.'


End file.
